


Curiosity

by ChloeCeres



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Based on that one episode of Seinfeld where Kramer had to sleep over at Jerry’s place, I don’t remember the episode name... Somehow my brain cooked this up and I just had to write it down. Gods above, forgive me lmao





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one episode of Seinfeld where Kramer had to sleep over at Jerry’s place, I don’t remember the episode name... Somehow my brain cooked this up and I just had to write it down. Gods above, forgive me lmao

Jerry was silent as he pulled back his bedsheets and dropped down onto his slightly less than comfortable, lumpy, old mattress. He’d been meaning to replace it at some point, but he figured with his even-keeled luck, a new one would find its way to him one day. Dressed in his usual sleeping clothes, an old college tee and some plaid pajama bottoms, Jerry rubbed at his sleepy eyes and yawned softly.

  
“You don’t snore, do you?” He asked his neighbor and long-time friend Kramer. Kramer scoffed and pulled back the sheets on the side of Jerry’s bed that he’d be sleeping on.

  
“You’ll just have to find out then, won’t ‘cha?” Kramer answered. He crawled onto the bed and pulled the sheets up to his chest. Jerry rolled his eyes and got under the covers as well.

  
“This is just for tonight, okay?” Jerry began, “I can’t have you making a habit of this, I’ve got-“

  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re Mr. Big Shot Comedian with a strict schedule, I know the drill.”

  
“C’mon Kramer, I-“

  
“Hey, it’s alright,” Kramer said with a chuckle, “I’m just giving you a hard time.” Jerry couldn’t help but laugh a little as well.

  
“Okay, I gotcha. Night, Kramer,” yawned Jerry.

  
“Night, Jerry.”

  
The mattress creaked quietly as both men made themselves comfortable, Jerry lying on his side facing away from Kramer, and Kramer himself lying on his back. The soundtrack of New York nightlife filtered into the room, muffled by the glass window that faced another apartment building. Taxis honking and indistinguishable street chatter mixed with the soft breathing of the men went on for some time, until one of them broke free from sleep’s embrace. It was Kramer. He glanced over at Jerry’s sleeping figure and sighed.

Normally quick on his feet, he was unsure of how to continue at the moment. In fact, he’d been unsure of how to continue for quite a while. He’d gotten a sense that he might be sort of, kind of, actually interested in Jerry. It was preposterous. It was insane. It felt like he was breaking some kind of rule. Not because Jerry was a man, but because he was his friend. Someone he shared countless memories with and even more secrets. He cared deeply for all of his friends, but for some reason the care he felt for Jerry was changing. It was becoming a longing. Over time, Jerry’s laugh seemed more melodic when it fell on his ears. His dark, curled hair appeared softer and a deeper shade of brown. Even his hands looked more inviting, like they were begging to be touched, caressed.

Kramer could have sworn that he noticed Jerry beginning to have different feelings towards him as well, but he just wasn’t sure if that was his brain giving his world a rose-colored filter. That familiar longing gripped his heart as he watched Jerry’s shoulders rise and fall almost imperceptibly with each breath.  
What he wouldn’t give to just reach out and lay a hand on his arm and run it down to his hip, then feel the dip and curve onto his lower abdomen, relishing in the comforting warmth of Jerry’s body heat. He imagined that he could practically feel the heat of Jerry’s skin even through his pajama bottoms while stroking his inner thigh gently, sliding his hand up closer and closer to-

  
“Kramer?” Jerry’s breathy, fatigued voice jolted Kramer out of his fantasy. At least, what began as a fantasy. Jerry looked over his shoulder inquisitively at his friend, whose body was pressed up against his back and whose hand rested between his legs. Kramer was frozen. This was absolutely not a dream. His hand truly was touching Jerry, and Jerry’s gaze truly was aimed at him. Kramer blushed shamefully and started to take his hand back.

  
“Jerry, I... I’m sorry. I, um... I should go.” Kramer said quietly. He cursed himself inwardly at his impulsive mistake as he sat up to leave the bed.

  
“Wait a minute,” Jerry said, turning onto his other side to face Kramer. “What’s going on?” He asked. Kramer shook his head.

  
“It’s so stupid, Jerry. You wouldn’t understand.”

  
“I wouldn’t understand what? What just happened?”

  
“More like why.”  
“Okay...” Jerry said with an expectant tone and expression.  
“You gonna tell me?”

  
“You really want to know?” Kramer wondered.

  
“Yeah, I do.” Kramer let out a sigh and ran his fingers back through his curled mane of hair.

  
“I don’t wanna beat around the bush, alright. I want you, Jerry. I don’t know why, but I keep finding myself wondering what it’d be like to be with you. I’m not confessing my undying love or anything like that. I’m just saying that I’ve been... Curious, ya know?” It took Jerry a few moments to form a response. He looked down at the bed for a few seconds, then at Kramer for a few more.

  
“I’d be lying if I said that I hadn’t noticed. You’re sneaky about it, making sure that the others don’t notice, but I’ve caught you staring from time to time. Of course, I also thought that I might have just been reading things the wrong way and filed those instances away in some corner of my brain. Doesn’t seem like I’m crazy after all.” Kramer started to open his mouth to say something, but he struggled to find the words in time and let his mouth close.

  
“As the cliche goes, curiosity killed the cat, but I don’t think that some fooling around is gonna do you in,” Jerry mentioned softly. Kramer felt his heart do somersaults. He chuckled incredulously and settled down onto his side, facing Jerry. Jerry reached out and placed his hand on the small of Kramer’s back, bringing himself closer until their bodies were pressed together again. He could feel Kramer’s obvious erection on him and grinned gently.

  
“I think it’s time to find out what it’s like,” Jerry whispered, bringing his face just inches from Kramer’s. His breath was warm and his mouth was so damned alluring as it hung slightly agape and wanting. Kramer took his chance with unbridled intensity and passion. He pinned Jerry onto his back as he kissed him deeper than he thought he could ever kiss anyone.

Limbs became entangled as clothes fluttered to the ground, piece by piece. Pleasured moans and content sighs replaced the sounds of nightlife that had previously filled the room. Kramer and Jerry grabbed at each other wildly as they explored each other’s bodies with such ferocity as their more primal instincts rose to the surface. Quickly reddening hickeys were left along both men’s necks and collarbones while their hands traveled downward between their thighs.

Kramer decided to lie down on his side again and pulled Jerry to face him while they then took each other into their hands and stroked one another from base to tip. With each movement, their breaths grew a little more labored, their moans a little deeper. The sheer thrill and excitement of being so intimate with Jerry mounted within Kramer until it culminated in a strained groan as he climaxed. Jerry quickly let go of Kramer so as not to overstimulate him, but soon came undone himself while Kramer coaxed him over the edge.  
Breathing heavily and now covered in a thin layer of sweat, Kramer and Jerry stared up at the bedroom ceiling.

  
“I can’t see my curiosity fading anytime soon,” Kramer confessed between breaths.

  
“I wouldn’t want it to,” Jerry added.


End file.
